A new life to live!
by KiraShay98
Summary: What if the Kami were unhappy with how the Naruto world was developing. So they take three people. One destined to die, one destined to lead, and one from another world and link them in a way like no other. Rated M for much later in the story. Also language.


It was dark pitch black, but warm. Comforting like a hug. Tsunade wanted to just stay curled up in her small bed in her small apartment. Something was nagging her to wake up. A feeling deep in her chest that screamed open your eyes. So she did. Slowly and groggily.

In seconds she was wide awake. Her surroundings nothing but pitch black darkness. Her head whipped from side to side. Trying desperately to find something, anything. She froze when a feeling of dread, paranoia, and being watched fell over her.

A figure with a hidden face was suddenly in front of her. Giving off a bright light. Blinding and pure. She shielded her eyes trying desperately to see there face. No matter how hard she tried it wouldn't work.

 **"Follow me..."** It was a jumbled voice as if there was more than one mashed together. Like a hundred people were trying to speak at once. She obeyed, and followed the figure.

It seemed like forever that she was following it. Until the scenery started to change. It became brighter until everything was just as bright as the figures face bright, and pure. She looked around taking her eyes off the figure for only a moment. Looking back her eyes widened the figure was gone. Her breath became heavy and panicked as she wiped around.

Once again the scenery changed. In the blink of an eye. She was standing in a large room. She turned her head to the side to meet the questioning gaze of her former team mate. She turned her head to look back to were she was sure the figure had been only to see a girl maybe 13 or 14 looking between the two.

Behind her were a dozen people dressed like royalty. Standing tall gazing critically at the two.

 **"Are these the two people you spoke up previously child?"** The voice was very light and feminine. The girl nodded a smile coming to her face.

"What is going on?" Jiraiya asked in his usual calm voice.

"Yea why are we here?" Tsunade demanded.

 **"Shut up mortals!"** another voice demands, loud and powerful. A male voice this time. Both sannin did as they were told neither of them wanting to challenge whomever had spoken. The girl looked between the two.

"I chose the both of you to do something very important. Something that will help me to stop the fourth shinobi war, save many lives, and correct many wrongs done by the leaf and other villages." She smiled her eyes closing.

"What are you talking about a fourth shinobi war?!" Tsunade questioned loudly irritated. The girl motioned behind her.

"The kami are going to take me from my place in my world and put me in yours. I have an extinctive knowledge of the future and several hundred jutsu. All I need in order for the kami to allow me to live in your world is..." She was cut off my Jiraiya.

"You want us to be your parents" He narrowed his eyes. She nodded calmly.

"I do not need to be born again or raised from an infant I just need jeans for a new body one capable of using chakra. I'll be placed in the world under the care of my mother. Tsunade, and she will train me to control my new found chakra until the time comes when she is forced back to the leave then my father. Jiraiya will help me to accomplish sage mode as early as possible." She broke it down trying to make her plan make since. Tsunade looked outraged while like usual Jiraiya looked mainly calm he looked upset as well but he had so much more self control than Tsunade.

"Why would we agree to this? Why should we?" Tsunade asked glaring.

"Yea kid? Why'd you pick us I doubt it was for our strength.."

"Well to be honest with the both of you this is why I chose the both of you. You both care for each other a great deal but not to the extent of calling it love. Not yet. Several years in the future Jiraiya will die on a suicide mission. You knew you would not survive but you knew that your death would help your student become the strongest shinobi ever. As you died you sent a message to Konoha saying that in the ninja world it is not how you live but how you die. Tsunade knew you would not return but just as you left you told her you loved her. She did not reply but you knew she loved you back. Se was the first to receive your message she spiraled downward and hated herself for letting you leave. Not telling you how she felt and being a jerk over all. I can stop that from happening. I can neutralize the threat that killed you before it does its damage. But you both will have to trust me completely." It was a mouthful. She had to catch her breath. Both of there faces were stunned. For both Tsunade and Jiraiya this was all to real, but in reality the girl thought it was a dream. If she knew it was real that she was standing before her favorite characters of all time and the kami. She would be even more shy than in her time. She in reality was very antisocial and soft spoken. Not in her dreams obviously.

"What do you think Tsunade?" Jiraiya asked.

"How many lives will you save?" She ignored him.

"Several from the leaf rouge and not, and several originating from other places also rouge or not." she was being very blunt.

"You plan to protect rouge ninja?"

"I know all of there stories, reasons, and I know each person I will save has a dream one that is shared among everyone."

"I'll do it" Jiraiya smiled big at the girl. He trusted her word. She didn't show any signs of lying. She smiled back brightly. Tsunade sighed.

"I will as well... I don't know why but you seem to know what your talking about..." There was a flash and her appearance was completely different. Her hair was long and white, her eyes a honey brownish color, she wasn't terribly tall or developed, but she looked like Tsunade had at her age body wise. Very slim and fit looking. Coming from each eye was a red streak and in between her brows sat a red Dimond.


End file.
